Loyalty of Love
by LunarMother1103
Summary: A young viking was given a new life... This is kind of hard to explain when and how the time line works on this story so I'm saying it AUish. This is a JackxOc (Nami) story but does have slight HiccupxOc(Nami).
1. Chapter 1

Loyalty of Love

Chapter 1

The woman sat staring at the small glimmer of light that shined in the brig cell she was locked in. Her once glistening black hair had long since lost its lustrous shine. Her skin was nothing a dirt covered mess and she was sickly pale from malnutrition. Her violet eyes still shined with determination even after three years of being held captive. Her head jerked in response to the door opening to her holding cell. The burly man jerked her by her hair forcing her to look at him. "Listen girl. This is your last chance tell me where Berk is!" He spoke in great anger and glared at her. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath before opening them and smirking defiantly. "You will NEVER get its location from me. I told you that three years ago, and nothing could do or have done will ever make me betray my home, my family, and my people!" He threw her causing her head to bounce of the iron cage wall leaving her disoriented and unconscious.

Two hours later she awoke holding her head. She groaned but her moment to gain clarity was broken. She noticed her legs and wrists were bound to two cannon balls. She looks up seeing the bain of her existence smiling wickedly "Up girly? Good." He lifted her over his shoulder carrying her to the deck of his ship. "Ladies and Gentlemen you all know this little wench. She has been with us for three years now, however she in all this time of torture and having our way with it, has yet to give us the information we want. So it is time to say goodbye." The crew cheered as he lifted the frail girl over his head her eyes looked up at the moon as its full light shined in her eyes. she felt comfort in her heart knowing these people wouldn't find her home or Him. As she was tossed over starboard side her eyes never left the moon as her lungs were filled with the stinging cold of water. she tried to fight the bonds to the her death trap. Just as she got the cuffs of her. She closed her eyes and smiled as she slipped into the darkness with her own death.

He smiled down at the young woman. Her loyalty to her people and the one she loved was beyond compare. His gentle glow rained on her as her body floated from the body of water. Her still violet eyes shot open as she took in deep breaths. She looked up at the moon and heard a voice "I will grant you one week to tell everyone you were so loyal to goodbye. Then you must join the rest of the creatures of hope." She looked around confused "I'm in the middle of the ocean how will I get home?" a soft wind blew as a young man came into her view seemingly riding said wind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Loyalty of Love

Chapter 2

She stared up at the sky in awe as the male seeming floated by. She called out to him " Um excuse." He came to a screeching halt. "Um are you talking to me?" She looked around with an expression that said idiot taking a small note that the ship was gone. "Weelllll I don't see anyone else except fish sooooo YES!" He blinked and noticed her hair was dry even though she was in the middle of the ocean. "How did you get here?" his voice soft as he knew he had been sent here to find someone he just didn't know who. "I don't want to talk about it i need to get to Berk i only have a week to say goodbye to my family and friend." she sighed not wanting to truly say goodbye but knew she had no choice. "Berk you say i'm headed that way to bring the winter." her eyes shot up at his words "Skaði, but you're male! Skaði is our Goddess of winter!" he groans "you're a Nord then. No i am not Skaði i'm Jack Frost. I've never met a Skaði i was just assigned this duty." He smiles at her confusion. "So to Berk then? or do you want to be left in the middle of the ocean?" She shook her head comically "I would like to get off the ocean for a little while."jack smile before touching his staff to the surface of the water making a beautiful ice boat appear. "Naminé Tsuki. That's my name since you never asked." She climbed in the dingy as the wind began to carry it. "That's not a very Nordic name" She rolls her eyes " So i have heard." Jack chuckles as he directs the winds to the strange girls homeland.

A/N: Short chapter i know but at least its a chap. right? Next chap you will get to know our little lady a bit better fingers crossed i get in the mood to write again soon i need to rewatch ROTG and HTTYD before i do the next chap so please be patient and thank you for your support R&R.


End file.
